Just Go
by Gyupal
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!] - 7 Years of Love - We'd known each other for 7 years. The love we had was so pure. WARN! IMPLISIT CONTENT INSIDE! kaisoo/kai/kyungsoo/exo/yaoi/boyxboy/typo(s)/RnR pls!
1. Just Go

**J** ust **G** o

* * *

 _I hope this would be the last night that I miss you._

 _You should be happy._

* * *

Pairing : main!kaisoo slight!kaistal

Warning : yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah. Really a short fic! Bahasa semau gue(?) **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang di** _ **bash**_ **!**

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan tindakan yang tidak disengaja: /maklum saya kan nyari referensi cerita dari mana-mana/ tapi ini murni ide dari kepalaku tersayang serta bantuan dari berbagai pihak~

a/n : eum, ini adalah ff (re-)debut saya setelah ff Goodbye Summer dihapus : /ada yang inget ff itu kah?/ /tau aja engga/ oh iya aku publish ff ini barengan sama kak **Railash61** yang udah nyemangatin aku biar ff ini publish:v dan yang lagi update ff **Dark Side** chapter 13~ ayo baca ff nya rame banget loh~~ dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk nyonya **Jin Jihan** , atas semua ide dan kontribusi/?nya di ff abal ini: aku padamu pokoke makk;; btw ini di edit ulang karena pembatasnya ga kebaca/?

-Kaisoo more than real:'-

Playlist : iKON – I MISS YOU SO BAD

iKON – Just Go

2AM – I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me

(beberapa kalimat diambil dari lagu diatas dengan perubahan seperlunya)

 **For all Kaisoo shipper around the world. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _[UPDATE] 160401 EXO'S KAI AND F(X)'S KRYSTAL ARE DATING_**

Earlier today on April 1, KST, local news source **Dispatch** reported that **EXO** member Kai and **f(x)** member Krystal are dating. _read more..._

[+271 -97] _Huh menggelikan, itu hanya sebuah_ joke _untuk_ April fools day. _Sungguh keterlaluan._

[+256 -88] _Ayolah, EXO-L bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang bisa dibodohi dengan berita seperti itu. Cepat hapus artikel tak berguna ini._

[+240 -54] _Terlalu banyak kejanggalan pada foto dan skandal ini._

[+100 – 43] _Sudah kuduga mereka benar benar berpacaran! Lihat betapa serasinya mereka berdua. Aku merasa iri, kkk. Selamat untuk keduanya!_

[+93 -0] _Aku hanya dapat mendoakan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Jika ini benar, selamat untuk Kai dan Krystal!_

* * *

Kyungsoo menyerah.

Sudah kesekian kalinya ia membaca artikel tersebut sejak 3 hari yang lalu dan selalu diakhiri dengan rasa sakit hati yang terus menghimpit dadanya. Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Ia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengeluarkan air mata. Walau ia tahu bahwa memang artikel tersebut tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Luar biasa." Ia bermonolog. "Menjijikan. Menyebalkan. Memu—" Bunyi pintu kamar yang dibuka menghentikan monolog Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang, _hyung._ " Ternyata Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung menyimpan ponselnya di bawah bantal.  
"Ah, kau sudah pulang. Ingin mandi atau makan dulu?"  
"Hm, aku mandi dulu saja, _hyung._ " Lalu hanya dibalas anggukkan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur dan Jongin ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Mereka makan dalam diam, seolah benar-benar menikmati makanan itu. Tapi tidak, mereka hanya terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan karena skandal _itu_.

" _Hyung._ Eum, tentang skandal itu a—" "Makan dulu, Jongin. Nanti lagi kita bicarakan, hm?" Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh. Kyungsoo mencoba bertahan dengan segala yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Ia menggenggam erat sendok di tangannya. Tidak. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Aku selesai."  
"Oh, kau sudah selesai? Baiklah kau bisa naik terlebih dahulu, Soo. Biarkan aku yang membereskan semua ini." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Bukan, bukan itu. Kurasa sampai di sini saja hubungan kita, Jong. Aku sudah selesai."  
Jongin seketika menahan nafasnya mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini adalah waktu di mana batas kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Jongin _ie_. Aku benar-benar lelah kau tahu? Aku lelah saat semua orang memberitakan kedekatanmu dengan Soojung. Aku lelah saat semua orang terlihat bahagia karena kau 'menemukan kebahagiaanmu', KimKai. Aku lelah memikirkan segala hal yang selama ini ku jauhkan dari pikiranku. Kita 'sama', Jong. Kita tidak boleh egois. Aku yakin ini hanyalah nafsu semata. Kau dapat mencintai orang lain selain aku, Jongin. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia dengan Soojung _mu_ itu. Kumohon, Kai, aku—atau mungkin kita, tidak dapat terus-menerus menyakiti hati masing-masing. Kau akan merasa tertekan karena fokusmu terbagi, antara harus mengikuti agensi atau memikirkanku dan perasaanku di sini. Dan kau hanya punya satu pilihan—melepasku. Jika kau melepasku semua akan baik-baik saja, Jongin. Kau, aku, dan semua akan baik-baik saja Jongin. Kumohon, turuti kemauanku kali ini saja. Aku janji ini yang terakhir aku memohon kepadamu. Aku ti—"

"Ya, aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu dan membiarkan kita berdua semakin tersakiti." "..." perkataan Jongin—yang memotong perkataan Kyungsoo, memang cukup singkat. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kata-kata itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Kau tahu, Soo? Melepasmu sama saja dengan melepas kebahagiaanku." Ucap Jongin pelan—cenderung lirih, sembari mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak dapat mencintai orang lain selain dirimu, Kyungsoo- _ya._ " Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menutup matanya lalu berpikir bahwa ucapannya sungguh menyakiti hati kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

"Jika dirimu yang terus-menerus menangis dan kehilangan gairah hidup itulah yang kau katakan baik-baik saja, maka aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu baik-baik saja, Soo-ya." Mata Jongin terlihat memerah dan berkaca-kaca, terlihat sekali pria berkulit tan itu menahan tangisnya.  
"M—ma—maafkan aku, Jongin _ie_ —hiks—a-aku hanya terlalu—hiks—kalut sehingga aku—hiks—tidak dapat mengontrol emosi ku.—hiks." Sementara itu Kyungsoo sudah tak dapat menahan lelehan air matanya.

"Ssstt, jangan menangis lagi, _baby_. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi,hmm? Sekarang kita istirahat saja." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan Jongin menciumnya sekilas di bibir lalu tersenyum tipis. " _Saranghae, Kim Kyungsoo._ " Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu lalu menjawab, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak dapat terlelap, ia dilema dengan situasinya kali ini. Apakah ia harus menyerahkan kebahagiaannya atau mencoba egois? Walau Jongin berkata ia tidak akan baik-baik saja jika melepas Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tahu anak itu akan lebih bahagia dengan Krystal karena hubungan mereka adalah hubungan yang normal.

Ia tidak ingin Jongin memiliki hubungan yang sulit diterima. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan segalanya kali ini. Ia menghembuskan nafas keras lalu mencoba untuk terlelap. " _Jaljayo,_ Jongin- _ah. Saranghae."_

 _/_

 _I'm tired._

 _How many days should I pray more? How many glasses should I drink more?_

 _I hope this would be the last time to see me crying because of you._

 _I hope this would be the last night that I miss you._

 _I hope I could be myself without you._

 _Actually I was really scared to let you go._

 _But you should be happy._

/

Kyungsoo terus memaksa Jongin untuk mengikuti perintah agensinya. Bahkan, tak jarang ia menyuruh Jongin untuk me _real_ kan hubungannya dengan Krystal dan selalu dibalas oleh tatapan marah, sedih, kesal, serta kecewa dari Jongin. Alasannya selalu sama, Kyungsoo ingin Jongin bahagia.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, _hyung_? Kebahagianku adalah dirimu, namun kau terus memaksakan sesuatu yang membuat kita berdua tersakiti. Tunjukkan di mana letak kebahagiaannya, _hyung_!" Jongin mulai emosional, Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Hubungan kalian 'normal' Jongin- _ah_. Di situlah letak kebahagiaannya." Kata Kyungsoo pelan, sembari menunduk—tidak ingin menatap mata Jongin. Jongin tidak membalas. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dari ruang latihan itu. Ia pergi ke tempat yang sekiranya dapat menenangkan hatinya untuk sementara. Ia butuh waktu untuk kembali berpikir.

 _/_

 _When you touched me, it was so warm._

 _If I think of you for a short moment, I cry eventually._

 _When I look back, I cry._

 _I'm sorry, you gotta move on._

 _In distant future I hope we could be friends._

/

Keputusan Kyungsoo sudah bulat. Ia benar-benar harus melepaskan Jongin. Walaupun kenangan yang tentu sudah banyak terjadi diantara mereka sulit bahkan tidak dapat dilupakan, Kyungsoo harus mencoba. Ia harus kembali mengubah—atau lebih tepatnya mempertegas, bahwa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin hanyalah sekedar _bandmate._

 _/_

 _I always see you every step of the way._

 _So even as i work, tears flow without me knowing._

 _Even when I sing, even when I walk the streets, I'm filled with thoughs of you._

/

Yah, tentu tidak mudah. Kyungsoo (harus) terus tersenyum dalam kesempatan apapun. Walaupun sangat terlihat bahwa itu senyuman yang dipaksakan. Senyuman Kyungsoo—oh ternyata begitu pula dengan Jongin, terlihat aneh. Ia dan Jongin melakukan hanya melakukan sedkit interaksi saat di stage. Pernah dalam suatu kesempatan para _fans_ melihat mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo membengkak dan menghubung-hubungkannya dengan skandal _itu._

Tebakan kalian tepat. Kedua anak adam itu sering sekali menangisi keadaan mereka. Bahkan saat makan pun mereka dapat meneteskan air mata. Tak heran keesokan harinya mereka menghasilkan mata yang bengkak.

"Jongin, kita tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Kita tidak dapat membiarkan banyak orang terus-menerus menyelidiki kita. Ini berbahaya untukku, untukmu, bahkan untuk member yang lain. Cobalah berbahagia, Jongin _ie_."

"Kau juga harus bahagia, Soo- _ya_."

 _/_

 _I try to hide my feelings, and pretend like it's nothing._

 _I try to smile, but tears flow again._

 _I will silently send you to her._

 _Just go._

 **END**

Dengan tidak elitnya;;

Maap, maap, saya tau ini ff ga jelas; ini sebagian curahan hati/? sebagai seorang Kaisoo shipper; ngegantung emang, kaya perasaan Soo yang di gantungin Jongin/? yang udah buka ff ini haram hukumnya kalo ga review;; kasian kan kotak reviewnya kosong, berdebu gitu;; jangan lupa fav&follow /walau emang ff ini ga layak/ /waks/

Btw untuk seluruh Kaisoo shipper di seluruh dunia yang nge-ship mereka as lover, tetap semangat yah! Sampai kapanpun Kaisoo tetep real sampe salah satu dari mereka ada yang konfirmasi sendiri /mencoba menghibur diri/ otp sebelah cuma dramanya SM kawan:'

With love,

160403 | 20.23


	2. 7 Years of Love

**7 Y** ears **O** f **L** ove

* * *

 _We'd known each other for 7 years_

 _The love we had was so pure_

* * *

Pairing : kim jongin x do kyungsoo

Warning : yaoi,boyslove,boyxboy,gay,hubungan sesama jenis, atau apapun itulah namanya. Really a short fic! Bahasa semau gue(?) **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Jangan ada pihak yang di** _ **bash**_ **!**

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. FF milik saya. Kesamaan ide cerita merupakan tindakan yang tidak disengaja.

a/n : Sequel ini berhasil dibuat karena permintaan beberapa pihak, dan dorongan dari hati untuk menyampaikan perasaannya tentang _mereka._ Cintai _mereka_ seperti yang sudah-sudah, _mereka_ nyata, _mereka_ sedang berjuang. FF dengan percakapan yang mendominasi, tidak terlalu banyak kalimat penjelas di dalamnya.

 _-Kaisoo more than real-_

Playlist : Cho Kyuhyun – 7 Years Of Love

(lagu ini tidak sepenuhnya menggambarkan kaisoo—menurutku, tapi beberapa bait nya cukup pas dengan itu)

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Friday, 31st of March 2017_

 _10.19 pm KST_

 _Kaisoo apartement_

.

Duduk disebuah sofa panjang berwarna coklat terang dengan bahan lembut di ruang tamu, mereka duduk berdampingan dengan tangan saling tertaut dan menyelami keindahan mata satu sama lain.

Terhitung 1 tahun setelah kabar itu muncul, tak banyak yang berubah dari keduanya. Masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya tapi,

"Masih bertahan, Kim Kai?"

"Tentu, apapun itu. Untuk mu, untuk ku, untuk kita."

"Sedangkan kita tidak bahagia?"

"Kita bahagia, Soo. Hanya tidak diumbar kembali."

"Kau tidak."

"Aku iya. Kita iya."

" _Krystal_?"

"Untuk sementara dia iya, tapi tidak karena aku bersamamu."

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilewati, Jongin. Terlalu sulit sampai kepalaku ingin pecah rasanya."

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Soo. Kita bertahan, saling menguatkan."

"Kapan ini berakhir?"

"Mengapa kau menanya akhir ketika permulaan pun belum?"

"Jadi?"

"Seharusnya kau bertanya; seberapa jauh kita bertahan?"

"Jawabnya?"

"Jauh sejauh-jauhnya hingga tidak dapat kembali."

"Yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Menyusurinya sampai akhir."

"Tapi tak ada akhir diantara kita lalu bagaimana?"

"Maka dari itu kita tidak akan pernah berakhir."

"Katakan padaku jika kau tak kuat lagi menopang."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

"Keinginan ku masih berlaku, Jongin."

"Apa?"

"Berbahagialah,"

"Aku bahagia. Denganmu aku bahagia. Kita bahagia."

"Dengan _dia,_ jika perlu ku perjelas."

"Lalu kau kehilangan hidup? Ah tidak, kita kehilangan hidup? Tidak akan pernah ku lakukan jika begitu."

"Kau bahkan belum mencoba!"

"Untuk apa mencoba jika aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang pasti?"

"Apa?"

"Dirimu."

.

Dan kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memadu kasih di ranjang mereka.

Penuh cinta, penuh hasrat, penuh kerinduan.

Mata saling bertatap dan peluh menghiasi.

Membuktikan cinta mereka yang tak terlihat.

Napas terengah dengan rambut yang berantakan menunjukan hasrat terpendam.

Begitu intim, begitu mesra, hingga tak ada yang sanggup memisahkan.

Meskipun keadaan memaksa, apapun akan diusahakan.

Dan itu berakhir dengan kecupan ringan yang menenangkan dan membawa keduanya ke alam bawah sadar masing-masing dengan tubuh masih tertaut dan napas teratur yang mengalun.

Tak butuh banyak ucapan cinta ketika perbuatan berbicara segalanya.

Bisikan lembut terakhir sebelum mereka benar-benar jatuh dalam bunga tidur; sesuatu yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu,

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Begitupun aku."

 ** _-fin_**

a/n ; badai pasti berlalu, mari saling menguatkan maka kita akan bertahan :')

 _last,_

 _mind to_ _ **review**_ _?_

With love,

170401 | 08.16


End file.
